Hiding in a Ghost
by Azilia james
Summary: When Ezra gets hurt before a mission and the Med-bay fully loaded on the Falcon Ezra is taken to Tatoonie where the Ghost is being stored. After being ordered to 'lay low' when on the ship, alone, it is discovered by imperials and soon Storm troopers are pouring in. But they're forgetting one thing, this is Ezra's ship. But how long will it be before Ezra runs out of hiding places?
1. Chapter 1

**Yup, I'm an idiot! Doing another fanfic with 'meeting myself' still in progress! Oh well, if I start one more then I'm a mega idiot! Oh well, it was Sophie's choice choosing between my 2 ideas, but I'll do this one first! Ok, I'll shut up now! Enjoy… :) …..**

Chapter 1

"Be carful Ezra, those are some pretty powerful guns." Said Kanan, eyeing his padawan as he handled the blasters the Rebellion had managed to snag, along with a few iron disrupters.

"I'm being carful! Yeash, I can battle a sith lord with you but I can't check out some of the guns we managed to grab on our last mission!"

"Ha, ha, ha" Kanan said sarcastically, "really Ezra, there's a reason those were in impearls hands, they can do some serious damage."

"I know Kanan, I'm sorry, I'm just a bit on the edge considering the Med-bay on the new falcon ship is already full. Ever since that attack where lord bucket brain blew up half of the Fenix piolets, if anyone else gets hurt, well, it would be.. difficult."

"I know that" said Kanan, rolling his eyes, "Why do you think I'm trying to not get you hurt!?"

"Uh, because you always do that!" said Ezra, rolling _his_ eyes.

Kanan sighed, "I know, I'm sorry too Ezra, its just all this fighting alongside solders really isn't my thing! Plus I've got to make sure _you_ don't die!" he said, gesturing to the blaster still in his hands.

"Relax Kanan, I can take care of myself, and besides, later today we have that mission, with just us, and some of the Fenix piolets. Get in. get creates. Get out. Simple!"

"Yea" Kanan mumbled, "Not so 'simple' when the creates are beings stored on an imperial camp. I'm just glad we've got Sabine! Some multi-colored bombs will really come in handy!" he said laughing.

And just like that, the smile was wiped off Kanan's face as the ship started jostling. Zeb and Sabine ran in, as all of their coms when off simultaneously. "TIEs approaching. All free Fenix piolets, report to upper deck, Hera, we're going to need you too, all others, brace for impact. And protect the Med-bay."

"What do we do?" Said Sabine, looking at Kanan, and just as the words left her mouth, the ship violently shot from left to right again.

"Grab onto anything solid!" said Kanan. But, before any of them could make a move, the ship jostled again, sending all of them flying.

The blaster flew out of Ezra's hands, and when it hit the ground, it went off. Sabine hit the back wall, and Zeb and Kanan hit the one behind her, Ezra fell behind the crate, so all they could see was his feet. But all of them heard the blaster go off.

"You ok kid?" Zeb called out, but was met with no response.

"Kid?" Kanan said, this time.

"I'm fine." Ezra groaned, as he deliberately lied. He was gripping his left arm; the blaster had gone off and hit him right in his tricep. He held it tightly as blood escaped and made its way onto Ezra's fingers.

"You don't sound fine!" Said Sabine.

"Gee, thanks." Said Ezra as the jostling stopped, and their coms went off again.

"Good job troops, the TIEs have been eliminated. Double secretary on the top, and lower left hanger, and minor reapers needed to the right bridge. Injury's minimal, and Med-bay un damaged. Continue as normally. Ghost grew and Fenix 1 through 6's mission will continue as planned. Section 6.003 signing off."

The crew got off the ground, except Ezra, who still lay with his back to the crate, gripping his arm, though blood still poured out. "Ezra?" asked Kanan after he didn't get up.

"Mm?" he said through clenched teeth.

But before he could say anything Kanan spotted him, and gasped. "Before you say anything, I'm fin- AH!" before Ezra could finish his sentence, Kanan grabbed his arm to inspect it.

"Yup." Said Kanan," crying out in pain when you touch it is _definitely_ a good sign!" He said rolling his eyes. He looked over to Sabine, "Sabine, go get Hera, the Med-bay is already full, were going to need all the help you can get."

"Kanan" said Ezra, after Sabine left. "I'm fine! Really I-"

"Kid, I will ripe off that arm if you don't admit that it hurts!" said Zeb.

"I told you to be carful!" Kanan grumbled under his breath.

"Well how was I going to know!" Ezra yelled, but stopped himself as Kanan gently touched the wound on his arm, causing Ezra to jerk back and grab his are, over again. "Kanan!" Ezra called.

"Sorry kid." Kanan said, "but that's a full gun shot. Its gonna hurt!"

"Perfect." Ezra muttered under his breath as Sabine re-entered the room, with Hera at her hip.

"What happened!" she demanded. "I leave for five minuets and Ezra gets shot!"

"Yea." Said Ezra with a slight smile. "imagine if you left for _ten_ minuets!" he was met with rolling eyes and blacken stairs. "Not the time?"

"Not the time." Hera replied inspecting his arm. "This doesn't look good" she said. "The Med-bay is at full capacity."

"Well wear do we go now?" asked Zeb, looking at the impressive, and painful, mark on Ezra's arm, in which the blood was coming out of faster now.

"Well" said Hera, looking to everyone for approval. "There is _one_ more place. Kanan, call HQ, tell them to dock on Tatoon."

 **Hey, sorry if I spelled that wrong, and I got off my train of thought there for a sec, I was in the middle of the chapter when my mom up ducted the lad top and used it for like, 20 mins with me watching her like a hawk. Now it is very late, and a school nigh! If I refuse to get out of bed tomorrow, you only have yourself to blame mother! Night guys! ;)**

 **-Azilia**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After Hera made the orders for the temporary doc on Totoonie, and the crew looking at her with quizzed looks, Ahsoka found her way into the room.

"I just heard the news." She spoke to the crew. "I must ask Hera, why are you requesting emergency Docking on Tatooine?" she then glanced down to the floor as her eyes followed the feelings of pain through the force. She saw the young one, Ezra on the ground when the elder, Kanan, who held a red rage to the padawans arm. Wait, no. The rag wasn't _suppose_ to be red! "What happened!" she immediately yelled out as she knelt down with Kanan, clearly asking him.

Kanan Sighed, Ezra turning slightly pale as he applied more pressure to the wound, and still refusing to show any signs of how much pain he was in, though it was very clear. "One on the blasters went off during the turbulence when those TIE's attacked." Said Kanan, looking back to Ezra.

"Why do I have a troubling suspicion that it wasn't set to stun?" Ahsoka commented, just then, Kanan looked to Ezra.

"Sorry about this kid."

Panic grew inside of Ezra, and he was sure that Kanan, and probably Ahsoka, felt it. But he didn't care; he just knew this was going to hurt. "Sorry for wha- AHH!" Ezra said, and then quickly muffled a scream as Kanan suddenly applied increase pressure to the wound. He was probably losing too much blood.

"Oh, that's why!" said Ahsoka rolling her eyes as she got up. "I understand now why you chose Tatooine Hera. I am afraid I too have a mission I must get to. I and Rex have some important imperial documents that I must get to one of the smaller rebels ships on the outer rim, before the Empire gets there too."

"We understand Ahsoka." Said Hera. "Thank you." She said, glancing back down to Ezra.

Just as she was about to leave the room, Kanan spoke up. Even though he was not too thrilled about going alongside solders, he still knew the name of everyone on this ship. He liked to know as much as he could, that way he could still feel as if he was in control. Ready for anything. "Wait." Said Kanan, as Ahsoka turned around, still in the doorway. "Who's Rex?"

Ahsoka froze. She had yet to tell the crew about her close friend and partner, Caption Rex. She fought alongside Rex in the clone wars, only one problem. He was a clone. And she just knew how Kanan would react to that ever since order 66. And besides, the Padawan was badly injured, now defiantly wasn't the time to bring this up. Sadly, considering who her old master was, she really wasn't good at lying, because when you lied to him, force or no force, he knew. "Now really isn't the time to be discussing this Kanan." She said.

Kanan knew she was right as his eyes fell down to Ezra once more, but soon met Ahsoka's once more. "What's there to discuses? I know everyone one this ship, but I have never heard of anyone named 'Rex.'"

Ahsoka sighed. "This is a conversation for another time." She said as she turned to walk out.

But if there was one thing Kanan learned from Ezra, it was stubbornness. "Why!" said Kanan.

Ahsoka turned to him. "Because he's a clone." She said, the words piercing and confusing Kanan at the same time. And then she tuned and existed down the hallway.

Kanan stared in aw for a moment, but quickly turned his attention back to Ezra, who was on the floor and visually getting worse. "Ezra? Kid what's wrong?"

Ezra groaned, angry, and annoyed at the constant pressure of the cloth on his arm. Tired of the feeling of the cloth agents his skin, and the weird feeling that came with it, instance pain, but still too woozy to fully feel it. He just wanted to grab the cloth, throw it away, get up and be fine. But he couldn't, the pain beginning to give him a slight head ache. "Fine" he mumbled, "Just a little dizzy."

And just then Zeb ran in the room. "They agreed to Doc on Tatoonye- Whatever. We'll be landing soon. How' ya doing Kid?" he asked, trying to mask the general concern in his voice.

"Fantastic." Ezra groaned.

"Don't worry Ezra." Said Hera, we'll be there soon."

 **Ok, I really hope you liked it! I know how Ezra feels, I have been hurt sooooooooooooooooooooo many times! They use to know me on a first name bases at the ER, I walk in, everyone's like, "HI Azilia, what happened this time!" lol, I cracked my chin open, and almost ripped my tongue out of my body in the same year! Oh primary students! Sorry, uh, 'kindergarten' I was 6. Ok, I'll leave you now, and word of advise: NEVER TRY TO LICK THE FROST OFF OF A RUSTY STOP SIGN WHEN WAITING FOR THE BUS WITH YOU OLDER BROTHER, EVEN IF YOU SAW IT ON A CARTOON! IN REALITY YOU WILL JUST NOT BE ABLE TO CHEW ANTHING FOR 3 WEEKS! Upside, lots of ice cream. No school. Ok, until next time,**

 **-Azilia**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **Hey guys, just want to say that tomorrows my B-day! Then I'm going to Ottawa the next day to see Taylor swift (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE) so tonight I'm going to update ALL of my storys! Wish me luck, and if I think that I'm on a roll and start a new story, please call me a idiot in a review! I would have deserved it! Lol, ok, and sorry if the typing is a little weird, I think I pulled a muscle in my wrist, my right one. Nice. 2600 meters in a war canoe will do that to you! Ok, shutting up now.**

"We'll be there soon."

Wrong.

To Ezra, that was single handedly the biggest lie Hera had ever said. Ever. No, wait, back up. That was the biggest lie anyone has ever said, ever!

"Come on Ezra, your over reacting just a bit." Said Kanan.

"Huh" said Ezra, still on the ground, trying to pull his arm away from Kanan's iron grasp, but failing. "Guess I said some of that out loud!"

But really, to Ezra anyway, he was under reacting. Though only a few minutes had passed, it felt to Ezra as if the clocks were teasing him. Mocking him. Purposely going as slow as possible. Wait, no, for them to be going slow it would mean that they were still going, but to Ezra, time had stopped. The gun had been set to high, had been three inches away from his arm, had been manufactured by the Empire, and he had been wearing no protective armor. So, time was allowed to stop. But still, Ezra remained strong. Or stubborn. However you choose to look at it. Wait, no, it was just stubborn.

"Kanan, are you sure there's nothing else we can give the kid besides a rag?" Asked Zeb.

"Aw, you do care!" said Ezra sarcastically, smirking up at Zeb.

"I do not! I just, uh-" Said Zeb, but was interrupted by Sabine, as she entered the room.

"It doesn't matter anyway Zeb. Sorry kid, Kanan, I looked all over the Med-bay, but everything is being used! They can't spare anything! They don't even have enough for the patients they already have! That's what we're doing the mission for. The crates we're going to grab from the imperial camp, medical supplies! And we need to get them fast, people in there are getting bad fast!" Her eyes then fell down to Ezra. "Whoa, so is Ezra!"

"Gee, thanks" said Ezra. "I think I look great, and here I've been working in my hair all morning!" he said, his lips curling into a weak smile.

Sabine fought to keep her lips from curling up too, but, inevitably, no matter how much you fight it, the smallest and unmissable smile broke out onto her. "Sorry, you know what I meant."

Even in Ezra's woozy stat, he could sense the confusion, the bedrail, the, the _anger_ flowing off of Kanan. He heard what Ahsoka said, but, he didn't really know all that much about the clone wars, considering the whole, parents haven't even met yet thing. But, the few story's he overheard his parents hotly discussing all those years ago, the hushed story's the people of Lothal told in the shadows, and the few tid-bits he got from Kanan over the months. He knew that they were brutal. Savage. Un-loyal, and for Kanan to go through it when he was fourteen, only a few months younger then Ezra, but still. He still didn't know what all these Clones did that was so bad in the first place; all he knew was that they played a big part in order 66.

But he also heard that the clones were close with the Jedi. The whole jumble of thoughts confused Ezra, and made his head hurt more. But the thoughts pouring off Kanan were unmissable.

"Kanan?" Ezra asked in a hoarse voice, himself sitting with his back agents the wall, and Kanan right next to him, not letting his arm go, even a little, as the pressure on the wound continued.

Kanan was quickly snapped out of his thoughts, "Uh, yea kid?"

"What wrong?"

"Kid, you've just been shot, and your asking me if I'm alright?"

Ezra, barley sitting up, looked to Kanan. "Kanan, don't even try to mask it. I c-can feel your, y-your, uh, Diss-like-ness?"

Kanan rolled his eyes at Ezra's limited vocabulary. "Its, its just, uh, we can talk about it later."

Ezra smirked, "That's what Ahsoka said, and you didn't listen to her!"

"Kids got a point!" Said Sabine, crossing her arms.

"I'm not going to win here, am I?" asked Kanan, looking back down at Ezra.

Ezra met his eyes, "Normally I would say no, but I have a gunshot wound, so, I think either way, _I'm_ not going to win!"

"Don't worry kid" said Zeb. "Hera's just navigating the way and helping out the piolets doc on the, uh, Tatoooon, Tataoo, Tatoonie? Ah what ever! Dumb name anyway!" He said to Ezra from his spot, standing and leaning agents the wall, not too far from Ezra, as Sabine laughed as Zeb tried to pronounce 'Tatoonie'. Zeb just playfully ignored Sabine's laughter, and turned his attention back to Ezra. "Think you can hold on that long kid?" Zeb said, a slight chuckle in his words. "Kid? Kid? Ezra!"

"Kanan, what happening?!" Yelled Sabine.

"Kid?" Kanan said to Ezra, "Come on Ezra, wake up!"

"He is awake, his eyes are open!" Zeb panicky pointed out. He growled, "Someone tell Hera to hurry up!"

Ezra didn't really know what was going on. One second he was interrogating Kanan good-naturally, with the rest of the crew joining in, and the next his arm just felt like it was getting intense and sharp waves of pain in it. The air suddenly got really thick. Like he was under water. He slowly slid down the wall a bit, until he realized he couldn't move, but he could still hear everything. He was.. _confused._ And just a little scared. Well, a lot scared, but tried to mask it so Kanan wouldn't feel it as much.

He heard Zeb's question and tried to answer, but it was like he was paralyzed. He could still see, but it was almost like he needed glasses. Really, _really_ strong ones. Almost as if Zeb was eye wear. He saw shapes moving above him, and he made them out as the crew. The colorful blob was most likely Sabine, the green moving shape was what he presumed to be Kanan, and the purple one, fuzzy in his vison, and as he was on the ground, all of them looking down at him, was Zeb.

He then panicked as he heard Zeb yelling for him, even calling him by his real name, which he rarely, if not ever called him by. He mostly stuck to his nickname, 'Kid' a name that always eluded Ezra, seeing as he was practically an adult. Well, at least he thought so.

Kanan told him to wake up, but he didn't know how, and Sabine yelling something to Kanan, but he couldn't tell what. She was too far.

Then, suddenly, his hearing started to go as fuzzy as his vison. 'No, no, no!' he thought, 'not my hearing too!' and then suddenly his thoughts went fuzzy too. Until the world went away. And he was alone. But the strangest thing was,

Where he woke up.

 **Sorry to leave you on a bit of a cliff hanger! And sorry, I know that wasn't the best chapter! I'll try to update when I get back! :D but tomorrow all I have to worry about it cake and movies! :) ok, ive got 2 more updates before bed! Ive got fruit, and water, and a lab top in need of a charger! Looks like I'm pulling a all nighter! So, I hope you liked it! And thank you for making my younger self love this fanfic page so much! And then, tomorrow, the older me will love it just as much! You guys ROCK! :) ok, see you in about a hour with my next update! :) until next time, (AKA really soon!)**

 **-Azilia**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

PLEASE READ BEOFRE THE CHAPTER: hi guys, sorry for the super slow update but they'll be faster form now on, ok this is very important: a few days ago was the gay pride parade where I live, and it got me thinking, things are good where I live, but not everyone can get out of the 50's, so, if you support it, please review my story with,

#GayRightsSupport

Thanks guys.

…

Pain.

It wasn't something Ezra was unfamiliar with.

But it still sucked.

A lot.

His head felt so heavy, but it was nothing compared to his arm. He didn't know where he was. What happened. He tried to open his eyes but they just couldn't. His body joined in the cooperation. He felt as paralyzed as when he had first passed out. However long ago that was.

But he could still hear. Despite the darkness that surrounded him. Despite the pain that followed. He could still hear.

He made slowly made you the noises that surrounded him.

"Kanan, he's stable." Ezra was pretty sure it was Hera, but, wouldn't put any credits on it. "Now, I don't like it anymore then you do, but, you know we need to go on that mission. For all of our injured people and Ezra."

"Since when did solders become our people?!" yup. Defiantly Kanan.

"Since they are fighting agents the Empire! Since we decided to fight the bigger fight!"

"We didn't decide anything."

"Kanan! We both just need to calm is not the time or place for this. You`ve been upset ever since you found out about that clone trooper."

"Yup. It has nothing to do with leaving my shot and unctuousness five-teen year old padawan alone on a planet with no medical supplies." Even in Ezra`s condition, he could hear the dryness in Kanan`s voice. He sighed. " I`m sorry Hera, your right. I just nee someone to blame. He was holding the gun and I should have told him not to."

"Yea. Cause THAT would have worked!" She laughed.

"Uh, guys? Sorry to interrupted but we need to leave. Hows the kid?"

'Sabine' Ezra thought. 'Wait. Leave? Like, me totally helpless with the Empire on our tails? Like, me missing the mission? Uggggg! Wake up!' but he couldn't.

"He's hanging in there Sabine. We should get going. With the amount of trauma, and few meds ,Ezra shouldn't be awake until we get back tomorrow mourning."

"Don't worry kanan, I'm sure he'll last that long!" Sabine said. "And besides, the ships hidden!"

'Ok, slow down! First of all, I think I'm going to wake up earlier then tomorrow. And ship?! Where are we! Ah! "

He then heard Zeb say something he entered the room, well, it had to be Zeb, everyone was already here, and he wasn't making annoying beeping sounds, so it wasn't Chop. So yea, it was the Lasat.

"Ok, the Fenix pilots have the TIEs ready to sneak into the camp. Is, uh, the kids alright, right?" He asked, concern in his voice, but he would never admit it.

"Not with out meds he won't be" Said Hera, "or all of the injured back on the ship, we need to get moving, it will be harder without Ezra and his lock picking skills, and we can't use the vents, but we can just make it up as we go, there's no time to come up with a more solid plan."

"Thinking with your fists?" Asked Zeb, "sounds good to me!" Ezra could hear the sound of knuckles cracking.

"Ok" said Hera, " I'll got tell the Fenix pilots a to get ready to take off." She said the sound of foot steps and door following.

"Ok, let's go" said Zeb, "oh and kid, try not to die, alright? Believe it or not we kind of like you!" He teased.

'DIE?!' Ezra thought in a panic! 'Is he serious?!'

The panic shot off of Ezra before he could stop it. And Kanan sensed it instantly.

"Zeb!" He yelled at the Lasat.

"What! I was only kidding!"

"No, Ezra, I don't know how but I think he can hear us, panic shot off of him when you mentioned his death!"

Ezra heard the sound of a hit, followed by a 'OW' form Zeb, Ezra subconsciously smirked. 'Sabine.' He thought. You can always count on her.

"Wait to freak the kid out even more, Zeb!" She yelled at him.

"OW! Hee, sorry kid, didn't mean it!"

Kanan sighed. "We've got to get going. You'll be alright kid, don't worr-"

And that's all Ezra remembered.

Until he woke up. He didn't know what planet he was on, or what had happened, or how long he was out for, but, he defiantly knew where he was.

I'd like to continue, but there's no way without starting a new chapter, I'll update really soon, sorry if it sucked! I'm on a iPad here, and my keyboard broke! And if you didn't please go read what I wrote at the top of the chapter, thanks! Ok, until next time,

-Azilia


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ezra's eyes shot open.

Everything was white. Light shot into his eyes instantly. He didn't now what was happening. He blinked away the light until shapes became clear again, but almost missed the light as it was a good distraction from the intense pain that followed the external shock. It was close to unbearable, worse then when it was actually being shot! Because now the adrenalin had fully wore off.

After all of this had shot through his brain he finally realized that he didn't know where he was. He shot up intently and almost blacked out again, like he had just rain into a stone wall. He groaned as he fell back down. He got up slower this time, as he gazed around and realized the impossibly of his surroundings.

"No way" he mumbled.

He was in the med bay, of the Ghost!

After the attack that Sith Lord had on the main rebel ship, and Commander Sato being forced to evacuate, the cell had been on the run, most going onto the second largest main rebel ship, it had been a temporary fix, and most of the other rebels had to go back to their own ships, much like the Ghost, but still staying very close to the main rebel ship, the Rebellion, Ahsoka's ship, where the rebels have taken refuge. And had been forced to hide the Ghost somewhere.

Hera had been hesitant, saying that the other rebels got to keep there ships, but Ahsoka had made too good of an argument, claiming that Empire had known there ship too well, the Sith Lord himself tracking them. They knew the ship too well, and would find them in an instant, saying that they would be safer on the Rebellion for a few more weeks until the fleet decided when it would be safest for the crew to return to the Ghost. Hera, reluctantly, agreed and stored the Ghost until further notice.

But here Ezra was. In the med bay of the Ghost. Hidden away with it.

"That's why Hera set coordinates for Tatoonie? Wait. I'm..on Tatoonie?!" Said Ezra, to himself.

He shot out of the med bay, gritting his teeth at the pain, it was well worth it on Ezra's mind, wanting to find a window. It had been so strange wandering through the such empty halls of the Ghost. It had only been a few weeks away from it, but he didn't really realize how much he missed it.

It was no wonder Hera hid it in such a hidden location, if the Empire found it, they would have a field day! All of the secrets on the ship, mission plans, rebel secrets, they could most likely take down half of the rebel fleet with the holo table alone! The Empire could never find it! Everyone would be better off when they got the Ghost back, he could tell how bittersweet it had been for Hera.

He came to a window and gasped in aw at the surroundings. It had had too moons, one of them may have been a sun, but Ezra couldn't have been sure, it had been close to Lothal. It had been a dusty, sandy planet, with some rocks scattered about. But still plenty to explore!

Ezra got a mischievous grin plastered on his face, and made a bee line for the hatch.

"Locked." He said to himself. "Hera, you clever little thing. Too bad you didn't factor in the fact that I'm, oh I don't know, a lock pick!"

Ezra sighed, as he began to make his way up to the cockpit where he could begin to fiddle with the electronic lock, having no idea of the evil that was watching him.

…

Kallus stood off to the distance staring at the ship hidden behind some large rocks. It had been a genus place to store it really, on a remote planet, but not with who they were dealing with.

The Agent stood off, with a com in his hands, and an unmistakable voice flowing out of it.

"Kallus, has everything happened according to plan?"

"Yes Lord Vader." Kallus responded. "Amazingly really. You have predicted everything. Planting the crates, knowing the rebels would snatch the weaponry, and knowing the boy wouldn't wouldn't be able to resist. His getting injured. Them leaving him on the ship. Everything is as you predicted."

"Good." He replied. "Get in and retrieve the boy. I will be there as soon as I capture the other rebels that are planing on gaining crates from our imperial camp on Lothal. I will meet you there to retrieve the boy, and force the others to show us the secrets of the ship, which we will use agents the cell. They will crumble."

"Yes, but with all do respect my Lord, why do you assume the rebels will revile their secrets so easily? The Jedi did not break during his first capture."

"True Kallus, but the rebels will be more then, willing to revile their secrets when we have the boys life in our hands."

"Very good sir. You are a threat like no other. Kallus signing off." He said as he clipped the com to his belt, smirking to himself at the slight kiss up attitude he had had.

"Troops!" He called to the storm troopers behind him. "Move in, and blast the door down. And do not be caught off guard, he may be a injured child, but he his still force sensitive." And as if that didn't catch the attention of the troopers, then what he said next certainly did. "Do not fail, you all know how lord Vader deals with failure."

…

Ezra had been up in the cockpit fiddling with wires. He had been so desperate to get the door open. But then he heard, and felt, the blast. It had knocked him off guard.

And before he knew it storm troopers where poring in the ship left and right. He quickly shut the doors to the cockpit, and jumped to the window. He had been under the control penal when it happened, but when the blast occurred, he looked out the window, and saw the troopers poring in, and for a spilt second, he locked eyes with none other then Agent Kallus.

He had to think fast. He went to the vent. As he crawled through it he could hear the door being blown down the second he made it into the vents. It was compleat and utter chaos. As he was making his way through the vent, for a brief second the thought of abandoning ship crossed his mind. Until he heard two troopers talking form the vent, . "You heard Agent Kallus, find the kid and any rebel secrets that may be aboard the ship."

And with that Ezra knew he had to stay. This was his home. And he had to protect it.

One way or another.

He was out manned, out gunned, and out everything else. But he had one thing that they didn't, and that they would never have.

Knowledge.

He knew this ship inside and out. Every weak spot, every fuel gauge, every hiding place. But the question was, how long until he ran out of them?

-Azilia


	6. Chapter 6- The hard way

Chapter 6- the hard way.

….

Ezra couldn't breath.

He needed to gasp for air but he couldn't. That's what they wanted. To hear his desperate cries for air as the gas in the vent surround him. Just like Agent Kallus to do something like this. He had ordered the minions, er, storm troopers, to pit in tear gas through the every vent, knowing the young padawan's advantage of his child like frame, to be able to fit into spaces such as air vents, having proving it on the star destroyer all thoughs months ago.

He had to get out of there, and fast, even thought the rest of the ship would be full of it now. Seeing as the troopers didn't mind because of their masks, nothing could be worse then being in such a inclosed space with gas pouring in at every turn. He knew the evacuating wouldn't be easy, wherever he got out, they would see him.

He couldn't think, it was getting harder and harder to breath, he felt like he was drowning, Ezra quickly decided that whatever room he entered, he would just knock out the troopers until he could come up with a more solid plan. That is until he realized, he didn't have his light saber.

Enough playing around. Ezra couldn't pretend anymore. He had to call his team. Until he realized, he didn't have his com either.

Ezra just found his first two objectives.

…

Such a simple op. Such disastrous results. Kanan haven't been strong enough, but who could have been? He was up agents a Sith Lord. No one could have been ready for that.

Half of the Phoenix pilots where blown to bits, the TIEs where some how recognized instantly. The one the rebels were in crashed to the ground, along with two other Phoenix ships. The crew was able to get out just before it exploded, the other ship wasn't so lucky, only two people making it out before it was blown sky high, and the other ship the Phoenix pilots where trapped in from the flying debris, crushing some, and trapping others, one managing to weasel her way out before uanfortonally catching a perfectly aimed blaster shot.

The crew didn't know what to do, the ship had turned and spun to the ground, and the world was still spinning, it was a wonder how their breakfasts stayed down, they didn't know which way was left and which way was right, what was up and what was down, all that surrounded them was fire for the ships, and all they could hear was blaster shots. And then it all just, stopped.

And so did the spinning.

And all they saw was the Sith Lord himself, no more then fifteen feet away, with his hand in the air, signaling for the storm trooper to hold fire.

Odd that it was only the Sith Lord, with agent Kallus no where to be seen. Normally he would be at the hip of such a high power, the whole situation left the crew feeling uneasy.

"Two options." He spoke, calm and leveled from behind the mask, "you can surrender now and let us take you, seeing as you are surrounded, or you may attempt to fight, only to lead to capture, perhaps death if you are not as good as you say you are."

The crew slowly put their hands on their weapons, as Kanan drew his light saber, "I'm not making deals with you." He said through clenched teeth.

"Very well" spoke Vader, as he activated his light saber, the cherry red reflecting off of this thick black armor that surrounded him. "You've chosen the hard way."

…..

Ezra began to become blind from the tears as the gas begin to pour in, he wiggled blindly through the vent as he came to a air duct, he didn't care where it led or how many bucket heads were waiting on the other side, but Ezra couldn't think strait, he couldn't breathe! At that one moment Ezra thought that capture would be better then this!

He tumbled out of the air vent, and collapsed onto the floor. He gasped for air as much as he could, he didn't care how much noise he was making, he just needed to breathe!

He caught his breathe and dried his eyes, then rapidly began patting down his body. "Still alive!" He reassured himself.

It must have been at least thirty seconds, and no one had come to capture him, so he was alone, he looked around and realized he was in Kanan's cabin. Which was on the main area of the ship. Which is where most of the troopers were. And he had just made as much noise as possible. "Perfect!" Ezra mumbled to himself as he got up and instantly recognized all of the force signatures outside of the door.

"No wonder they didn't bust down the door!" Ezra whispered to the empty cabin, "ambush. Their waiting for me to come out. Tear gas, ambushes. Kallus is playing dirty. The only way he knows how! Good thing playing dirty is a two person game. Now we only have one problem." He muttered.

"I'm a prisoner on my own ship!"

Now what? He couldn't use the air vent for obvious reasons, and there was only one way out.

A wicked smile spread across Ezra's face. He was just going to have to make his own way out.

"Hera's gonna kill me!" The said to himself, but time was of the essence. He had to get moving.

…..

A/N: yea yea yea. I know, not my best, but hey. I liked it. I'm no Kavella, ok!:) :D

….

-Azilia


	7. Chapter 7-The point of no return

Chapter 7-The point of no return

The hard way.

Dumbest decision ever.

The pride and fear had overwhelmed him, but Kanan had already activated his light saber and begun charging at the figure of pure evil himself. Kanan was at the beautiful, treacherous point, of no return. Where compromise was out of the question, and where everything else around you that wasn't your opponent, was just blurred into the purée that was the background. Where your very crew that stood behind you, you weren't sure if they were dread or alive, and until your blade pulls away from the fight, you forget to breathe. Kanan wasn't just in the point of no return, he just hadn't realized how long he'd been in it.

Kanan's brilliant blue clashed agents the evil red so hard it shook his arms and he almost lost his footing, but he stood his ground, and could almost scene the smirk from behind the thick black mask that this monster called his face.

Vader twisted his bald with his wrist, tossing it aside like a piece of rock in his path. He then raised his own weapon so close the Kanan's forehead that he could feel the heat blaring off of it.

"Give up yet?" Spat the black figure, now towering over Kanan, as he was on his knees. Weaponless, shieldless, defenseless. The point of no return.

Kanan the fell to his back, rolling a foot before coming to his feet and using the force to bring his saber back to his hand.

He then ignited it and placed it across his chest defensively, just badly blocking a blow to the chest, using all of his might to push the man, if you could even call him that, away.

The battle to intense he barely noticed his crew mates, his family, behind him, fighting their own battles just as Kanan.

Sabine, appearing to be just a moving shadow thought the flames, as she hopped from rubble to rubble, summersaulting in the air and sticking bombs to whatever she could, hopping away just before the blast occurred, always, always, making sure the bast was close enough to the imperials, but away enough from her crew.

Hera, crouching behind a fallen price of what was once a door to one of their own ships, burn to a crisp and sticking out of the ground from the blasts, for cover. She stayed behind the door, blasting at about nine different targets. All of them blasting back. She took out six, and left the rest, presumably rookies, to scurry off into different directions, having excepted meeting their match. As she then moved on the moving targets.

Zeb, bow-riffle ignited, was throwing troopers over his head and every other which way as if they were as light as Ezra. Spinning his riffle and plunging it into the middle of the troopers armor. Not enough to kill them, but defiantly enough to render them unconscious, and so they would without a doubt wake up soar the next day.

It seemed as if they were single handedly taking on the empire, and winning! Oh, but how short lived the glory was.

One command. One command was all it took.

As Kanan pushed Darth Vader away, the black figure stumbled only a few feet back before quickly regaining it, Kanan prepared himself for another charge, but was only met with the pulling out of a com link. "Hum." Pondered the lord. "Perhaps you are as good as they say, Jedi." He spoke, before turning on his link and speaking the words "attack preparation code zero, zero, delta." He commanded into the com to all units. "It is a pity that I am better." He said, quizzing Kanan, as the sith lord deactivated his light saber, and backed away a few passes.

Before Kanan could posses, seven TIE figured flew over head, sending the entire Ghost crew looking up from their opponents, who had backed away after the command, and to the sky.

Two metal cylinder containers fell from each ship. The crew looked uneasy, seeing as it could have been anything. But before they had time to ponder their situations gas began leaking out of each container, sending the battle field into a thick, fallen cloud of smoke. Before the crew even had time to react, it felt as if their throughs were closing, and all air had vanished from the planet itself.

Sabine was the first to fall, having being right next to one of the containers as it fell. She dropped like a dead fly from the top of a fallen TIE fighter from the earlier ambush. Crashing to the ground, soon followed by Hera. Zeb was harder, pushing off bucket heads left and right before the darkness consumed him too.

And lastly, Kanan.

Just as he lay on the ground, unable to move, unable to continue to try, as the darkness was so close to consuming him also, the black masked figure once more appeared above him, his voice and deep breathes now the only noise that filled his ears. The words he spoke making Kanan grimmest in his last lucid moments.

"You mustn't blame me, Jedi. You were the one who chose the hard way."

…..

Ezra had been in Kanan's room. The one way out had been an ambush waiting to happen. The one key factor that Kallus had neglected was that Ezra grew up on the streets. Where the only way to stay alive, and the only way to play, was dirty.

"Think, think!" Ezra mumbled to himself. "Where would Kanan keep it!"

Yes, in fact, Ezra's light saber had been right there, inside of the hidden ship, on an unfamiliar planet, when Hera was the only one who knew about it. Long shot, I know.

But in reality, it was the truth.

To munch of Ezra's displeasure, his light saber had been stored away with the ship, as of a week ago….

"No. No. No." Stated Ezra as he crossed his arms defensively, his light saber still tightly clutched in his right hand. "I didn't even do anything wrong! And now you want to get rid of it!" He said frustratedly.

Kanan simply sighed, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his noise. This wasn't going to be easy. "No, Ezra. This isn't because you did anything wrong."

"And we're not getting rid of it." Said Hera calmly. Much more than Kanan I might add. "We just want to put it away for awhile."

"Why!" Demanded Ezra.

"Because." Stated Kanan. "The med-bay is at full capacity and we're running out of supplies fast."

"And you think I'm going to hack someone's arm off." Rolled Ezra sarcastically.

"We're just saying we think everyone would be safer if it was away for a bit. Just until we get the Med-bay up and running again, and the Phoenix pilots and workers have more time to recover."

"I say the kid should keep it!" Shrugged Sabine.

"Thank you!" Said Ezra.

"Sabine!" Signed Hera.

"What!" She shrugged. "The kid hasn't hacked up anyone with that thing that he wasn't suppose to! And besides, half of the solders are out due to 'lord bucket brain'. We need all the people, and all the weapons. We can get."

"Sabine, we hear what your saying, but until the alliance is fully recovered and ready to fight, we shouldn't have such a powerful weapon on board a ship full of injured people." Said Hera, as Kanan held out his hand.

Ezra sighed, "what about you." He said, looking to Kanan. "Do you get to keep yours?!"

"Yes." He stated, and held out his hand more for Ezra's saber.

"What! Why! That is probably the furthest thing from fair I have ever herd, and I lived in the streets!"

Kanan rolled his eyes, his arm still out and awaiting the wight of the weapon to be placed in it. "Jedi." He pointed to himself. "Padawan." He then placed his index finger in the middle of Ezra's chest.

Ezra just grumbled, placed the weapon in his master's hand, and stomped out of the room, most likely to go find Zeb and complain.

Hera simply laughed, as Sabin smirked a bit before following Ezra out, to try to calm him down before he went off into the vents. Again.

"Now what!" He said turning to Hera. "The kid is good. Anywhere I put this, he'll find it! It's not exactly like I can put it in the vents! I can't leave it on me, he's a good pick pocket. Anywhere on this ship, he'll find it! Maybe I should have thought this through more." He sighed.

Hera looked to him. "Relax. I know where we can put it where he will never find it. Kanan, set a escape pod for Tatoonie. I think I know where to put it." She smiled.

And luckly for Ezra, she did.

Ezra began rummaging through drawers, looking in closets, and he could scene the impatiens coming off of the storm troopers. When suddenly, he felt something very familiar. Almost exactly what he had felt on his first day abound the Ghost. Like something was, calling him. Ezra smirked to himself. "Stupid!" He told himself, for it not being the first place he looked. He then knelt down next to Kanan's bed and opened the secret drawer. He then grabbed it, "sorry Hera!" He mumbled to himself, as he activated it.

"Looks like I need to make my own way out!" He said before plunging the sword into the wall, and cutting out a large circle.

…..

(I will be updating 'in another life' shortly ;)

-Azilia


	8. Chapter 8- Hopless, not a word

Chapter 8- Hopeless, not a word.

The circle that was now being sliced through the wall as you read this, it was, even Ezra had to admit, a little big. "Doesn't really matter if I survive this," Ezra mumbled to himself, as he was finishing off melting the metal wall into an escape. "Hera's going to kill me anyway!"

After the hole was sliced, there was one key aspect that Ezra for got to factor in. The noise. The second he cut in the hole, it was sent smashing to the ground, rattling the floor. Ezra gritted his teeth and flinched. "Oops." He said, "well, no point wasting it!" He said, scrambling through the hole before the troopers could put two and two together and discover what he must have done. Only burning his arm slightly on the corner as he crawled though. 'Ah! How many times am I going to injure this thing!' he thought to himself.

He ended up in the hallway, around the corner, according to the amount of force signatures Ezra felt, there was at least eight. When in doubt…run! Ezra dashed down the hallway the second he heard a trooper yell, "hey! Stop!"

'Why. Why in the name of the force would I possibles stop!' Thought Ezra. 'What I dumb thing to yell.'

He kept running, taking any possible act of a plan or rational thinking and throwing it under a speeder. As he ran through the halls, catching the attention of three more troopers as he pushed past them. Ezra dashed into the first room he found, locking it behind him, though he didn't know how much longer it would hold.

"Think, think!" He demanded himself. The situation seemed hopeless. No. He was a rebel. And that word wasn't allowed in a rebels language. It was used too much in the galaxy. That was, until Ezra realized where he was. He smirked to himself. "Like I said," he mumbled to an empty room. "Hopeless isn't in a rebels language."

…..

Fuzzy.

Blended.

Underwater?

These were the only thing the rebels of the Ghost could make out. The gas was slowly bingeing to fade off, going the pas of a loth-cat with a limp.

Kanan was the first to awake. The world slowly being pieced back together as slowly as it faded away. Sabine too, followed Kanan in the slow proses, followed by a certain Twi'lek and Lasat. All slipping out of their stat of darkness.

"Glad of you to join us." Spat Kallus, his voice either dripping evil satisfaction or utter disgust. It was then when the crew discovered their chancels. A blue electronic line attached to a piece of cold mental, encircling both their wrists and ankles, staring down at least twenty some odd blasters, Kallus, and something…else. Kanan could feel it. It was the Sith Lord, he was close, but not quite in sight. There was also a docked imperil ship behind them in the dusty plains of….Tatoonie? A planet very few of the Ghost crew were familiar with.

"Confused?" Questioned Kallus, reading the looks of the crews faces. This time it was just delight on his words, as he took his upper hand he had in the circumstances, taking it and seemingly slapping each rebels across the face with it. "That." He pointed, the crews eyes being drawn towards the great big beat up rebel ship that was the Ghost. "Is your ship. Well, more like your prison it seems more like it."

"Ezra.." Gasped Kanan in realization.

Kallus simply evilly laughed to himself, the sound literally sickening Sabine as they listened to the figure of assumably pure hate speak once more. "Yes, Jedi. The padawan. It is presumably a man hunt. The child being the prize. And the best part is, you get to watch."

"What's the point in this, Kallus!" Demanded Hera, from her knees. "We can't even see anything from out here!"

The laughter now roared from the man, but his smile remainder stale and lifeless. Like he was just laughing out of spite. "Oh, my dear pilot." He said, Hera jerking away as Kallus ran two fingers down her face, Kanan almost breaking free just to punch him at that last action. "That is the best part!" He continued. "Every jostle. Every shot. Every pin drop. You will flinch at. Wonder if your perishes padawan is on the other end of the sound."

"You really are broken, aren't you." Spat Kanan.

"No." This time smiling. "The Empire makes the broken. The darkside uses it. Hum," he pounded. "Perhaps I am." He then put his face right to Kanan's ear, whispering the last part through clenched teeth. "And never going back."

…..

Sabine. Sabine Wren. Rebels. Artist. Explosive enthusiast. Agile. And the savior of Ezra Bridger.. For from where Ezra stood, eleven storm troopers on one side of the door, and a trapped rebel on the other side, still Sabine saved him. Ezra stood looking over the endlessness that was Sabine's chambers. Paint bombs. Tools. Possibilities.

And the one that stood out most of all? The gas mask she used when working with spray paint or bomb powered. And also, Ezra's greatest defense mechanism….and also, the only.

He had to work fast. Really fast. He grabbed four bombs, them being all he could find, two jars of paint, and three….paintbrushes? 'Hey.' Thought Ezra, 'every little bit helps!' He thought, shoving them into his multiple pockets, and grabbing the mask.

The door was pounding at this point, and Ezra could scene danger. He wasn't sure why, after all it was only a few troopers, but it was the Empire. They could have any amount of fire power on the other side of the door that Ezra wouldn't know what hit him….Literally.

He put he the mask, and without further hesitation, he crawled into the vent, not even turning around, even when he heard the blast.

He slightly flinched as he entered the gas infested vent, until he realized how it wasn't affecting him at all! Looks like he was back in the game.

…..

Ezra crawled through the confined space, half using and half carrying his arm. Priority one: headquarters. Where the most troopers were gathered planning. Not expecting a random force sensitive kid to fall out of a vent and jumping them. Ok, that last one probably wouldn't be that hard to accomplish.

"How is this taking so long….." Ezra heard faintly from around the corner.

"….Kallus isn't going to be happy….." He heard again, this voice belonging to another.

'Bingo!' He thought, trying to be as quiet as possible as the sounds of frustrated storm troopers grew louder. Eventually Ezra found himself looking down on around roughly eighteen storm troopers in the common room. He ignored every intention he had to jump down and take them all on. He had to listen. "What do you know," whispered Ezra. "Kanan did teach me some patients!"

Suddenly eleven more troopers came running in. "Where is he!" One demanded.

"Lost him." Confirmed another.

"What! You dim wits had him trapped like a rat!"

"The vents!" Spoke up another. "Somehow he got in the vents again. We discovered this right after we blasted the door down."

"Impossible." Said another one in annoyed shock.

"Watch yourself." He said to the less higher ranked trooper.

"He speaks the truth. The vents are over flowing with gas. No way he could get back in."

"He is a padawan?" Said a trooper who had been in the room previously.

Another scoffed from behind his mask. "Yea, he kids force sensitive, he still has to breath!"

"Stand down men!" Yelled one who had stayed relatively quiet through out the spat, but wore a orange shoulder on his armor. "This is getting us no where. Kids are more creative. They look as things completely different then us. He's bound to find an angle we haven't."

"So what? We get a kid?"

"Precisely." Stated the trooper. "Cadet." He called.

"Oh!" Called another. "I get it, use a kid to find a kid?"

"Stat your name, cadet."

"Leonnes, sir!"

"Well Leonnes. If you were in the rebels shoes. Where would you hide?"

…

A/N hello all my Amazifying people! I would just like to apologize for the slow update, and say HAPPY THANKSGIVING! :))) This weekend is thanksgiving in Canada! Long weekend! Me being a vegetarian am sad for the turkeys, but happy for the pie! :D Ok, I do hope you enjoyed this. Please review if you have ANY ideas! This story's starting to sound like home alone! XD oops!

Ok, until next time,

-Azilia


	9. Chapter 9- Rebel or trooper in training

Chapter 9- Rebel or Trooper in training?

…..

"Zare." Gasped Ezra under his breath from where he looked down from the vent.

"Cadet!" Barked the storm trooper from when Zare had not answered his questions. "Did you not hear me?! If you were in the rebels shoes, where would you go? What would you do!" The trooper repeated himself aggressively.

"Would you give the kid a second to think?!" Said another troopers to the first one. "You can't just expect him to tell you all of the rebels plans in a millisecond." Sighed the trooper, as Zare shot him a nervous but grateful glance.

It was a loaded question. If he hadn't answered his superiors question, he would risk reviling his disloyalties to the Empire. But if he had told them what he though Dev was going to do, and what he had done so far, and he had some ideas, knowing how Dev would think. But that would risk not just Dev's life or capture, but the entire rebel fleet.

"Kid!" Yelled the impatient trooper. "If you don't answer me-" but was cut off by the other trooper who had stood up for him earlier.

"Hey, cut the kid some slack, Lokoe!" He said, clearly getting annoyed with his colleges impatience in his attempt to play leader.

"Watch yourself." He spat.

"You think I'm scared if you?" Said the trooper, taking a step closer.

"I think you should be!" Said the man, as the trooper with a orange shoulder stepped in the middle of them, weapon slightly raised as all out hell was about to break loose, a small voice of someone lowest on the scale spoke up.

"Scan the ship." Said Zare, voice just louder than a whisper, as he was reluctant to speak the words. "Scan the ship, you can see the outline of the vents, where they lead, and even a heat signature to pinpoint his exact location." He said, voice growing more with each word, all of the retreat out of his words. If Ezra hadn't known Zare, he would have sworn he was really on their side. But he had just sold them out! Perhaps he was on their side.

Had Zare gone to the darkside.

Or was he just never really on Ezra's side to begin with.

…

The rebels were 'escorted' one by one in a row, chancels clasping their wrists and ankles closer to the ship, where they were forced to kneel on the dusty plans of Tatoonie. There had been a large crash earlier, almost like something had..fallen? No one knew what it was, but it sounded as if a piece of the wall had fallen! The crew slightly jumping at the crash, Zeb grimacing at the noise.

This was a different kind of toucher. They sat there and watched the troopers slowly pour in one by one, some coming out of the open hanger door, some standing watch. It was a wounded of how Ezra had not been found! This one fact putting a slight grin on Kanan's face as he had realized just how good his padawan really was.

"Hey." Whispered Sabine to the crew, tilting her head at who had just come out of the ship, drawing her crews attention the the open hanger door, just loud enough for the crew to hear her, but not for one of their many guards to.

There, they saw three storm troopers, one a commanding trooper as of his oranges shoulder to establish rank. Beside them walked a cadet putting on his helmet. It was Leonnis! But he kept his face straight, not risking giving his undercover position in the slightest.

Before he slid his helmet on, he stood still, locking eyes with the crew, and shooting them a slight nod, as if to ensure he had a plan, as if to reassure the crew that at least someone in that ship was on Ezra's side. Before the helmet covered his face, a and he caught up to the elder troopers onto a smaller docked ship by the Ghost.

"What is he up to.." Pondered Hera under her breath, slight smirk on her face.

"Yea?" Whispered Zeb, grasping the rest of the crews attention. "The real question is, what sides he on."

…

-Azilia


	10. Chapter 10- Rebel to some, not to all

Chapter 10- Rebel to some, not to all

…..

Zare Leonnis followed his many higher ranked elder storm troopers into the smaller docked ship, a few paces away from the Ghost. In it was basically mission control. He walked up to one of the many computers and pushed a gloved finger to the screen, making a keyboard appear in front of him. He knew that this was a great risk, and he knew that the rebel crew were already beginning to question his loyalty, but nevertheless, he knew what he had to do, and who he had to stay loyal to.

Being an Imperial Cadet held very little perks. And being with the same brain washed, Empire grown, thirty something year old jerk troopers meant that you knew everyone of them and they knew you. It being a great displeasure of knowing each of their personalities as very little of them were pleasant. But the one silver lining is that with personalities came strengths. And with strengths came weaknesses.

And Zare knew as a fact that his commanding officer and chef 0R67 to his left, along with the jerk Lokoe, but he had to call him by his identification number, 6X01 and even trooper 163T, or 'Berko', to his right, knew nothing about technology. Heck, he could set up a bomb right in front of them using the software and they probably would just think it was a computer game.

Your only suppose to address storm troopers by there identification numbers, but when he had tried to call Berko '163T', he wouldn't let him, insisted he call him Berko. It was people like him, the very few kind storm troopers that drive Zare the craziest. Made him actually feel like he was betraying a friend. At times like those he just had to remind himself that he was just betraying the enemy. No. Not even betraying. For it to be betraying, he would have had to first been on their side.

Which made this next part so much easier.

As Zare pushed the button activating the two droids to fly over the Ghost scan it, he began to type in the software mechanism to activate a heat signature to locate Ezra. He knew that he must have looked like he was typing in Wookie to the other troopers and used this to his advantage.

"It's done." Said Zare, turning to the three other troopers. "You see this orange mark?" He said, pointing to the screen. It was all of the layout of the ship, and in one corner of the ship was an orange heating signature. "That's him. That's the rebel." Said Zare.

The other troopers looked, nodding slightly. "Good work, Cadet." Mumbled the commander. "I'll alert squadron six, we'll corner the sucker. 163T, 3X01, you come with me. Cadet, you wait outside of the ship and see if you are needed. This rebel is rouge and is welding a lightsaber, it's no place for a cadet." He commanded, leaving the ship with the other two at his side.

"Yes, Commander." Zare said, a bit of regret in his words, as he felt like he had, again, betrayed a friend. As the troopers left, Berko punching him playfully in his arm, but still enough to hurt, Zare pulled out his com. He looked the the open hatch of the ship, the ragged piece of cloth covering the exit way, making sure the troopers were completely gone as he ran back to the computer, looking on the Ghosts radio frequency.

As soon as he recognized it, he ripped off the back of his Imperial com, crossing the wires until he was on the same frequency matched to the one of the Ghost.

"Well, here goes everything." Zare whispered to himself as he spoke into the com. "Ezra?" Zare whispered in the com, "Ezra, come in."

….

Ezra crawled through the vents of the Ghost, the gas on the vents dying down to a low smoke, but the gas mask still tightly succumbed to his face, nonetheless. Ezra tuned corners frantically, for once in this crazy day he did not know here to go. His friend had just ratted him out to the Empire! Was he ever really on his side to begin with?

"No." Ezra told himself. "No, I need to have more faith in Zare. Just because he's wearing an Imperial mask, doesn't mean that there's one under there."

Ezra found a place on the vent where the gas was almost no existent. He ripped off Sabine's mask, and took a deep breath. "Who am I kidding?" He breathed to no one but an empty vent.

Just then Ezra heard it. "Ezra?" He heard in a faint but unmistakable voice. He looked down through the vent to the cockpit, there, on the ships radio, Zare's voice flowed through.

How had he-? "The software!" Ezra whispered. "He must have hacked the ships software to the radio, and turned it into a one way com."

"Ezra, come in." Zare spoke through the radio.

"He must be trying to warn me." Said Ezra, as he was about to jump from the vent to hear the message better, when the sounds of muffled storm troopers stopped him.

"What was that?" He heard a trooper say, as the door slid open reviling two storm troopers as they walked into the cockpit.

The thing about a one way com, is only you can hear them. And they were about to hear Zare's warning!

The second Ezra realized this he jumped down form the vent, "what the?!" One said in surprise.

"The rebel!" The other announced, as they raised their weapons.

"Great job, ever think of leaving the Empire, becoming a detective?" Ezra asked, as he shot both of the troopers with his blaster built into his lightsaber, knocking them out instantly.

There was no doubt that the sound was going to attract more, he had to work fast. He close the doors to the cockpit, melting the lock and dragging the troopers off to the side. He then ran to the radio.

"Ezra, are you there?" Asked Zare, knowing Ezra couldn't answer. "Man I hope so, or else my cover is so blown. Listen," Zare whispered, "I don't have much time. When we scanned the ship, I tricked the other troopers into thinking that the ships main heat scores, the engine room, was really your heat signature. A heard of troopers are heading towards there right now. If you hurry, then you can cut them off and sabotage their ambush.

If you pull this off then it will be a whole squadron less of troopers to worry about. Good luck, and hurry. Oh, and Ezra? Try to just knock them out, would you? I've got a friend in there. If I find anything else out I'll call back in two hours. Make sure no troopers are around to hear it, or my cover is definitely blown! Assuming your even listening to this. Zare, sighing off. Remember! Engine room! Go!" Said Zare, before the line went dead with static.

"Rebel, or trooper in training." Ezra mumbled to himself, as Ezra could have easily not been around to hear that, and those two troopers could have just heard Zare's warning, blowing his search for his sister, and gaining him a ticket into Imperial prison. "Yup, defiantly rebel." Ezra mumbled, as more footsteps appeared outside of the doorway, but they were too late. Ezra had already force jumped up into the vent, and began making his way to the engine room.

He had an ambush to ambush.

….

The Ghost crews starred in astonishment as they saw the two scanning droids scan the Ghost at Zare's command. A few minuets afterwards three troopers walked out of the ship, organizing a squadron of troopers.

"Listen up, troopers." The Ghost crew listened as a trooper with an orange shoulder blade addressed them. "We had detected a heat signature of the location of the rebel, due to the cadet hacking the system. We've got him cornered." He said.

The crew gasped. Zare had truly been on the Empires side. Zeb's fists clenched, "I'm gonna kill that kid." He growled, ignoring the guards calls for him to be quiet.

Just then Zare stepped out of the ship, the crew giving him the harshest glares possible, Kanan most of all. They thought they could trust him.

Zare knew that even though Ezra knew who's side he was on, it was not apparent to the entire Ghost crew.

Zare looked at them from across the field from where the Ghost crew kneeled, with big, brown, innocent eyes, as if trying to tell them that it was all going to be okay, as he slipped back on his helmet of which he hid behind, and ran to the trooper yelling for him.

But a simple look could not sway the crew. They knew, or thought they did, that Zare never was, and never had been on their side, and he had just turned Ezra's uphill battle into a mountain.

The crews heads shot up from their dazes at the sound of two shots being fired from inside of the ship. The biggest fear being that if Ezra was on the other side of that sound, and it was Zare's Intel that was responsible for it? Well, then it would mean that Zeb might just keep his promise.

….

A/N, sorry for the long update, hope this made up for it. Hope for faster 11th chapter. ;)

-Azilia


	11. Chapter 11-one step forward, two back

Chapter 11- One step forward, two steps back

A/N: Okay, since this was suppose to be updated LAST week, and I haven't updated since January (!) check out my apology present at the end of the chapter! ;)

…

The lock to the engine room door had been, or corse, on the inside of the room. Sabine got herself locked in it once, and after that the crew had moved that the door be locked from the inside, much to Chopper's displeasure.

Thanks to Zare's Intel he had a whole squadron of troopers who were heading there, thinking he was there. Again, thanks to Zare. He had proven to some who he was loyal to, but not to all. A problem for later.

Ezra watched from the vents as the troopers busted down door (Hera's gonna loose it!) and charged in. Well, guess it was now or never.

Ezra swung down from the vent with his good arm, and into the engine room with just about sixteen armed, and ticked, troopers. He quickly used his bad arm and pushed them back before they could flinch, and with the other, flipped the switch to the lock of the door, holding the door open with his other arm, via the force. He summersaulted out of the room, just dodging a shot by a storm trooper, as the doors were closing, but before he fully left, he grabbed the blaster from a troopers unsuspecting hands with the force, and pulled it to his own, blasting the lock, and jumping back as they swung closed.

He quickly force jumped up into the vent, and pulled out a small metal tube with a button on the top.

Let's just say Sabine keeps bombs in everything. And by everything, yes, I mean everything. As Ezra was frantically climbing through the vents trying to beat the storm troopers to their own ambush, he discovered a hidden compartment inside of Sabine's gas mask with a detonator and three small metal balls, about the size of marbles.

Bombs. Travel style.

He kept the other two, and lodged the other one in the dioxide tank.

With the push of a button, a small explosion went off, releasing the gas and rendering the troopers unconscious. Ezra saw another shot go through the wall of the room, as a half conscious trooper attempted to shoot the lock, as if that would help.

Ezra crawled away through the vents, as reinforcements to would be there soon.

…..

Zare stood on the outside of the Ghost ship, next to the opened ramp, where a ragged tarp hung through its opening.

He stood amongst many other troopers, carefully avoiding eye contact with the Ghost crew, as he listened to one of the troopers yell into the com in front of him, the orange blade on his shoulder bright and clear.

"6X01? Come in. Come in 6X01!" He yelled. "163T? Come in. Gah!" He growled as he turned to the troops. "No one is answering. We'll have to go in after them, Cadet!" He screamed angrily at Zare, the rest of the Ghost crew watching intently from where they kneeled, a guard at each side and shackle, being forced to listen to every sound in the Ghost, a few years away in a grassy hill.

"You're information was obsolete." He continued in a low, angered, fumbling voice as he shoved Zare to the side so hard he crashed to the ground, the commanding officer walking past him and shouting at more squadrons to get geared up for they were the next ones to answer. The troopers eyeing him as they walked by, following their angered leader.

The crew could not hear the troopers angered comments at Zare, nor would they care.

"Come on, Ezra." Kanan muttered. "You've got this."

….

Zare frantically passed back and forth in the smaller docked ship next to the Ghost. They were now sending twice as many troops in after the one that didn't come out!

Ezra couldn't handle that, and Zare knew it. But he had said that he would call Ezra back in two hours, it's only been half of one! If he called back, and he wasn't there, then he could be caught. All that work for nothing! He would never find Dar'ah, his sister. Never find out what happened. What if she's still out there with the Inquisitor somewhere, just waiting for him.

Ezra would just have to wait the two hours…

"But he might not have two hours!" Zare yelled to himself. He grumbled to loudly. "Karabast, Ezra. Here goes everything!" He called, yet again, as he pulled out the com. "Ezra?" He spoke into it, "Ezra come in! I've got some new Intel." He said, stopping short at the troopers that appeared in the doorway.

"Cadet!" The trooper called. "What do you think your doing?!"

…..

A/N, to make up for this SUPER slow update, I'm gonna update another one of my stories, to be up on the page either today or tomorrow! So which story do you guys want updated? This one, The not so great escape, or In another life? (Cough,) come on, not so great escape!

Lol, so tell me in the reviews, or PM me, and I'll start writing in the next hour or so (depending on the votes!)

-Azilia


	12. Chapter 12-Getting caught in the act,

Chapter 12- caught in the act, and acting when your caught.

A/N, OMG, guys! I love you so much! Sorry, I'm just over the moon! I was so sad, because I thought that no one liked Hiding In A Ghost anymore! Because the wifi was being weird at my house, so it showed that I didn't get ANY new reviews for my last chapter, and I thought no one had read it!

So I cracked it just now, and I saw all of my reviews, and now people still cared! Omg, so happy, so I'm updating this, and The Not So Great Escape will be updated tonight! (If I can swing an all nighter!) okay. Let's. Do this…..

…..

"Cadet!" The trooper called. "What do you think your doing?!"

Zare stood, paralyzed, still pressing the com tightly in this hand, as he had tried to communicate to Ezra. Everything, everything he had worked for could have just been done. Arrested for treason? Affiliating with rebels? Trading Imperial secrets to the enemy? All of the above?

"Um.." Was all he could sputter out, before the other trooper in the doorway of the ship begin making a story that Zare could only go along with.

"Wait, Ezra…Ezra Bridger?" The trooper asked, "as in the rebel padawan? As in the kid who's been handing us our helmets all day? Kid, you're a real genius if your going what I think your doing.." He said.

Genius?

Zare was dumbfounded, as the other trooper responded. "What do you think he's doing?" He asked.

"Yea, what do you think I'm doing- I mean…" Zare said, shaking off the nerve, as he had to stay focused. "You know what I'm doing here?" Zare asked, sounding confident as he could.

"The com, you hacked it, didn't you?" The trooper asked, as Zare gave a sharp nod. "You found a way, didn't you? To talk to the rebel?"

Zare realized what he was getting at. He had his shovel. Time to start digging. He opened his mouth and came up with what he assumed the trooper was getting at, making up the lie to prove to them that he was loyal to them.

Just as he finished his explanation, the trooper grabbed Zare by the arm, and rushed him from the ship, and out in front of the Ghost ship before he could even flinch, just as the squadrons of troopers were just heading up the ramp.

"Wait!" Called the trooper, as the others stopped just heading up into the Ghost. Zare glared uneasy at the still angered leader of who had shoved him to the dirt, and the troopers who had expressed their anger verbally, as the trooper shoved him forward. "Tell them what you just told us." He said.

Zare took a breath, and repeated himself, praying that they would buy it. "The rebel," Zare said showing them the com. "I found a way to communicate with him. I have gained his trust, and have been giving him false instruction to make us able to corner and capture him." He said

The leader slowly walked down the ramp, and approached Zare, even removing his helmet. "Cadet. Why did you not tell us of this?" He asked sternly.

Zare paused. "I knew it was in benefit of the Empire, and feared that you would not approve, or that I would be in trouble for converting with the enemy." Zare said to his commander.

"That was not your decision to make, cadet." The trooper stated. He made a move, and looked as if he was about to strike, Zare flinched back, but all the man did was swipe the com from him. "You can talk to the rebel with this?" He asked.

Zare gave a slight nod. "It goes through the radio, but you can't be sure if he hears it or not." He said.

The trooper smirked, as he raised his hand up, and for a brief second Zare honestly though he wanted a high five, but he was just was signaling to the other troops to get off of the ramp. "Then we've got some work to do." He said, putting back on his helmet, and he led Zare back to the mission control in the smaller docked ship, the other troopers following behind.

The worst part was, that Zare knew that he was within ear shot of the Ghost crew. He managed to catch a glimpse of them before he disappeared behind the metal of the ship.

And man, they did not, look happy.

…..

The smoke had mostly died down in the vent, as Ezra had just carried Sabine's mask with him so he didn't feel totally alone. Reinforcements would be there soon, and they were coming faster and in greater numbers.

Crawling through the vents with one arm was far more difficult then it had been when the gas had been in the vents. The gas had somewhat numbed his arm, but now that the gas was gone, the pain in his arm would no longer be ignored, screaming for its presence to be recognized.

But Ezra didn't have time for that. He had to just keep pushing it down. Just for a little longer.

But Ezra had to admit, he just didn't know what to do anymore. He found a place of where he could sit up in the vent, and leaned with his back to the metal. "Come on, Ezra." He mumbled to himself. "Do you want Zeb to call you a sissy? You haaaad to check out those guns, didn't you! ….they were pretty cool guns.." He smirked to himself, the voice from below him pulling his attention from his conversation with the air.

"Ezra? Come in, Ezra, it's Zare. I've got some news." Ezra heard Zare's voice flow from below him. It was then that Ezra noticed he was above the cockpit. It was Zare!

Finally! …someone who was on his side.

…

Ezra hopped down from the vent, making sure the coast was clear, the only troopers just the two still unconscious, before jumping down to the radio.

"Ezra, this is Zare. Listen, for reasons I can't explain, you need to go to the main room. Just go straight there, okay? And don't get distracted. Not even by the holo table, got it?" Zare looked up the the many troopers watching him as he talked, instructing him on what to say. "Good luck. Zare singing off." He said, tossing the com to a trooper.

"There." Said Zare. "It's done."

All Zare could do now was pray that Ezra would hear his secret message, the small piece of avoiding capture.

He hoped he heard his silent message.

…

A/N, again, I'm sorry this wasn't quicker! I didn't get my reviews! The Not So Great Escape will be updated tonight!

Btw, if you like the Not So Great Escape, then CHECK OUT THIS FIC! 'High Wire' by

BridgerSkywalker, it's awesome! :D

Shout out to Crazy Cook Mya for the awesome review, and LASTLY, Star Wars fact: when they were filming A New Hope, Peter Crushing (Grand Moff Tarkin) was usually filmed from the waist up, because he worse SLIPPERS when filming, because the boots with his costume hurt his feet! Wow.

See you later, and leave a review, please! ;)

-Azilia


End file.
